A Simple Date
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: Yea, it's just a date. After Halloween, Before Lie to Me. Buffy and Angel go on a date.


A simple date  
  
A/N: Set sometime between Halloween and Lie to Me  
  
Disclaimer: I'm really Joss. No really. No. Really. I am. Okay, you got me, I'm kidding. I'm not him. I wish I was, then I would be making the big bucks. Hey, Joss, if you're reading this right now, you're the man! So, a real disclaimer? I have nothing at all to do with Buffy, Angel or the people that created it. I just like to play with the characters.  
  
Summary: Angel and Buffy have a normal date. After Halloween and before Lie to Me.  
  
* A Simple Date *  
  
Buffy tore through her closet for something to wear. "Too dressy." She said, tossing the red slip dress to the side. "Hmm, screams, "I'm a slut."" She frowned as she threw the black leather skirt on the bed. "Short, sweet, nah, not sexy enough." Buffy continued to pull outfit after outfit out the closet before deciding on a simple black short-sleeved dress. She pulled the dress on over her head and shimmied into it before pulling on her trademark knee-high black boots and fluffing her hair a bit. She chose a nice shade of lipstick, a perfect kissing color. "Men have it easy." Buffy said to no one. "I'm really sure Angel's worried about how he looks."  
  
Angel looked through the clothes in his apartment. "Black, black, black, white, blue, black, black. Red?" He pulled out the red shirt. "When did I get this?" He looked at the shirt. "Black, black, gray." Angel pulled out the gray button down shirt and looked at it. "I need a reflection." He murmured. Angel pulled the gray shirt on and began buttoning it. He tucked it in, un-tucked it, re-tucked it, pulled it out again. He finally gave up and pulled his coat on over the shirt.  
  
*  
  
Angel sat at the restaurant, silently waiting for Buffy. He played with the menu and the napkin.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy wrinkled her nose as she approached the table. "Unscheduled slayage."  
  
"Are you alright?" Angel asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yea." Buffy said as she sat down. "Nothing major."  
  
"You look beautiful." Angel said dreamily staring into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"You too." Buffy smiled. "I mean. You look nice. Ah, handsome." Buffy stumbled over the words.  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"So, a real date." Buffy said, suddenly a little nervous. "A real live date."  
  
Angel smiled again.  
  
"No, not live. That's not what I meant." Buffy gushed, willing herself to shut up.  
  
"Buffy." Angel breathed. "Relax."  
  
Buffy smiled and took a deep breath. She forcefully pushed the air from her lungs. "All better." She said.  
  
Angel smiled again.  
  
"So, dinner." Buffy said. "Angel? Do you eat?"  
  
"I can." Angel said. "Doesn't keep me alive, but, you know, sometimes I eat."  
  
Buffy smiled to cover her nervousness and began looking at the menu. "I used to be so good at this."  
  
"Reading the menu?" Angel asked.  
  
"Dating." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I used to be so good at first dates."  
  
"I think we're doing okay." Angel touched her hand.  
  
"How about you?" Buffy said. "A couple centuries of dating? You must be the first date king."  
  
"Not really." Angel said. "Things have changed quite a bit since I started dating."  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"But they're better now." Angel quickly added.  
  
*  
  
Buffy tension and nerves dissolved as the night went on. Nervous giggling turned into outright laughter as she and Angel talked. As they left the restaurant, Angel took her hand.  
  
"I'd like to walk you home." He said, kissing her hand softly.  
  
"Okay." Buffy melted.  
  
Angel and Buffy enjoyed the walk home, carefree about the moment. As they approached her house, Buffy became increasingly nervous.  
  
"Oh boy." She said.  
  
Angel looked around. "Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Buffy said. "I had a great time."  
  
"Me too." Angel said softly.  
  
"So, let's do this again sometime." Buffy said in one breath.  
  
"Let's." Angel agreed. He leaned down and gently kissed her. 


End file.
